Olympic Love
by AngelOfChaos12
Summary: AU The world is full of opposites but it also full of similarities People who go bed at night dreaming the exact same thing. Wally and Richard (Dick) are two of these people both dreaming of winning gold at the Olympics but what happens when they meet? Will they ever reach their dream? And what will happen along the way? Come and join them on their journey to the Olympics Birdflash
1. Chapter 1

**hi, peeps**

 **yes I know that i've got lots of other fics to finish but this it just been bugging me for ages**

 **and i don't think that i'll be able to finish anything else untill i get this off my chest**

 **so without further adieu**

 **here's chapter 1**

 **p.s this will be BirdFlash so Slash warning**

* * *

Chapter 1

Beep beep…beep beep.

Alarm read 6:30 far too early for anyone in this neighborhood to be awake but today was a special occasion.

A hand reached out from under the lightning bolt covered bed sheets before hitting the alarm clock to turn it off. A groan come from under the bed sheets before a boy, no older than 15, sprung out from underneath them with a big smile on his face.

The boy had bight orange hair and the greenest eyes, which were full of excitement. He jumped out of and throw on the clothes that had been laid out before rushing in to the room next door.

"Uncle Barry, Ante Iris, wake up" he shouted when he came in.

"Uh, Wally, what time is it?" a man, Barry, said.

"It doesn't matter, just wake up" Wally said enthusiastically.

Wally then left the room in order to let the adults change after telling them not to go back to sleep.

Half an hour later and everyone was awake, changed and fed but Wally's excitement still hadn't dwindled.

"Come slow coaches, we're going to be late" Wally shouted as he ran to the car.

"Slow down kid, we're not going to be late" Barry said as he walked out the door.

"Let just go" Wally said.

"Ok, ok" iris said.

Once everyone was in the car they set off very slowly, in Wally's option.

"Hey, Allen, where are you going at this time?" A man, one of Barry's work friends, called from the side of the street.

"Gotham city Olympic gym, Wally's trying to get a scholarship there" Barry explained.

"Really well good luck" the man said before he was cut off.

"Oh pu-lease, you'll chat it up with the cops, with bystanders, with cold even. NO, NO WAY. Today is the day" Wally exclaimed.

"You heard the kid, I'll see you when we get back" Barry said before driving off.

2 hours and 1 stop later and the family of three were standing in front of the prestigious Gotham City Gym, and just in time too as just as they went through the door the speakers said "all scholarship applicants to the second floor, I repeat all scholarship applicants to the second floor"

Barry, Iris and Wally quick took the elevator to the second floor but as soon as the doors open they found themselves practically suffocating due to the sheer amount of people there.

Unfortunately only 60 out of the hundreds of people that showed up would be offered a scholarship; two boys and two girls from each sport that the scholarship program offered: archery, badminton, basketball, boxing, cycling, diving, equestrian, fencing, gymnastics, soccer / football, swimming, synchronized swimming, tennis, track and field, and volleyball.

10 mins later, once everyone was sat down on the plastic fold-up seats that had been handed out when all the nice ones ran out, a man with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes in a expensive black suit stepped on to the make sift stage and started his speech.

"for those of you that don't know who I am my name is John Smith, however, to the lucky few that manage to get a scholarship at this prestigious gym then you'll soon know me as Coach Smith" the man – Mathew – introduced.

"His scholarship it certainly a once in a life time experience; as not only does it give to the chance to train with top athlete and former Olympic champions, it also comes with a full scholarship to Gotham Academy, top schooling the country, and private accommodation at one of Mr. Wayne's manors that he has generously donated to us" Smith paused for a moment, letting the words sink in before continuing "however, not everyone can get one of these gold star scholarships. We only have a max of 65 to give out, which is enough for two boys and two girls from each sport as well as 5 extra for when we absolutely cannot decide between three people"

"now let me tell you how today is going to work" the man said "first of all you will be spilt in to groups by what sport your participating in then by gender, after that you will be screened for your sports physical exam; this is mandatory as we need to determine whether it's safe for you to participate in the activities that well be taking place throughout the day, then you'll will take part in taster training session to assess your personality, attitude towards new challenges, and whether or not you'd be able to handle the intense train and final you'll be able to show for your talent to the coaches to convince them to pick you after that you will go home await our call, e-mail or letter which will say one of these three things: 1) you've been offered a scholarship, 2) you've been denied a scholarship or 3) we would like to see to again to make our decision"

Mr. Smith stepped down off the stage allowing a woman dressed in a black and blue tracksuit to take his place.

"Now if you'd all like to make your way to the various signs scattered around the walls they should tell you where to go" she said.

Wally did as the woman told them and walked up to one of the blue signs on the wall before quickly finding the part that said "track and field – 3rd floor"

Once Wally got to the 3rd floor he changed in to his running gear, as per the instructions given to him by the supervisor, which consisted of a form fitting rocket red short sleeved t-shirt, a red polyester jacket, a pair of yellow and red running and finally his favorite pair of red and yellow trainers, his K-Swiss Men's Blade-Max Stable.

After he got changed he sat on the floor with the rest of the scholar ship applicants while Barry and Iris when to the back of the room to sit on the seats with the adults.

"Hello" a woman from the front of the room announced "my name is Dinah Lance and I am the women's boxing coach here at The Gotham Olympic Gym, the GOG for short"

"Today you will be competing for a scholarship to The GOG and Gotham Academy, however, only 8 of the people in this room will be offered one, 4 from boxing and 4 from track and field. But before we get into the training and the matches and the running we have to get the worst part over and done with, the physical exam, will be called up in alphabetical order of your last names. Boxers will go the rooms on the right and track and fielders, the rooms on the left. While you're waiting you may look around, thank you" Ms. Lance said.

Almost immediately after the short speech end the speakers started calling out names and Wally found himself very grateful that he didn't take on the Allen family because if he did then he would almost certainly be going first.

After a few minutes Wally got bored and decided to take a look at the sport equipment but as he was walking over to them some ran pasted him and knocked him over.

"Hey" Wally shouted to the boy making him turn around.

"Sorry" the 6ft Caucasian boy said gruffly.

"Well, watch where you're going next time" Wally said "why are you running anyway?"

The boy merely shrugged.

"Hey, are, are you lost?" Wally asked, laughing a little.

"Pss, no" the boy scoffed but Wally just raised his eye brow.

"Maybe a little bit" the boy conceded.

"What your name?" Wally asked.

"Conner, Conner Kent" he said.

"Well Conner, Conner Kent , my name's Wally West and if you tell me what sport you applied for then I might be able to help you" Wally suggested.

"Boxing" Conner said.

"Well, you're on the right floor and last name's Kent, right?" Conner nodded "so you're probably not going to be called in for a while, but you need to get changed"

"Where's the changing room?" Conner asked to which Wally pointed to a door at the back of the room.

Few minutes later and Conner came out wear a black red track suit and asked Wally "where do I put my bag?"

"Well I gave mine to my folks but there's a locker in there" Wally answered so Conner went back into the rooms and reemerged with a looker key instead of a bag.

"Hey do you know what's going on upstairs?" Wally asked him.

"Gymnastics I think" Conner responded.

"Wanna check it out?" Wally asked, grinning.

"But what if we miss our turn" Connor protested.

"Come on, you're K, I'm W and there still on B we've got ages yet" Wally pointed out.

"Fine" Conner said and they took the elevator to the 4th.

The 4th floor was a lot livelier than the 3rd due all of the flips and vaults along with hoops and balls flying all over the place. Various apparatus were also set up such as the balance beam, high bar and ring but one in particular caught Wally's attention.

"Hey, who's that?" Wally asked Conner pointing to one of the boys on the high bar.

* * *

 **so there you there you have is chapter one**

 **i'm planing to have all of the orginal team members in this plus a few more if i can think of sports for them all**

 **here's what i've got so far:**

 **Kid Flash/Wally West - Track and field**

 **Aqualad/ Kaldur - Swimming**

 **Miss Martian/ Megan Morze - Gymnastics (maybe i'm not sure yet)**

 **Nightwing/Richard Grayson - Gymnastics**

 **Superboy/ Conner Kent - Boxing**

 **Artemis/Tigress - Archery**

 **Red Arrow - Archery**

 **so i still need one for Batgirl/Barbra Gordon and Megan (cause i'm not sure about her). any suggestions? feel free to include any one else that you think i should put in it**


	2. Chapter 2

**hi peeps,  
**

 **thank you for your lovey review on the last chapter**

 **also after carful consideration i've decied that**

 **Megan will do Vollyball and Babs will do gymnastics**

 **now with out further Audue**

 **here's chapter 2**

* * *

Chapter 2

The boy certainly stood out; first of all he was the only person today that Wally had seen wearing The GOG uniform, second his skills on the high bar were absolutely amazing and finally lots of people were crowding around which was a little hard to miss.

Conner looked to where Wally was pointing before saying "have you been living under a rock? _That_ is Richard Wayne, he's the poster boy of The GOG, skipped a grade at Gotham Academy, A* student and his farther is a Billionaire"

"You seem to know a lot about him" Wally retorted.

Conner shrugged and said "my mum and dad are reporters they do articles on him sometimes"

"Cool my aunt's a reporter too, my uncle's a forensic scientist though" Wally said.

Conner wanted to asked about Wally parent, but listen to his gut and decided against it, instead asking "how old are you anyway?"

"15, you?" Wally asked back.

"Same" he said.

"Hey, Mr. Billionaire expert, who that?" gesturing to an old British man in a suit walking up to Richard.

"Alfred, his butler" Conner nonchalantly.

"He's got a bloody butler" Wally exclaimed as Richard dismounted from the apparatus and followed his butler out.

Conner nodded before saying "we should probably be getting back now"

"You're probably right" Wally replied, looking at the clock.

"Conner Kent" the speakers boomed just as the elevator doors opens.

"Well that was lucky" Wally said as Conner made his way to the examination room and he went to go sit with his aunt and uncle.

"Hey kid" Barry said as Wally reached into his duffel bag and grabbed a drink.

"Hey" Wally said back.

"Who was that boy you were talking to?" Iris asked.

"His name's Connor he was late and I helped him" Wally replied.

"That's nice" Iris replied as the speakers boomed "Wally West"

Wally gulped loudly with a grim look on his face.

"Come on, kid, it'll be fine" Barry said encouragingly.

As Wally walked to the examination room he felt like he was walk to his doom and when he opened the door it felt like he was opening the door to hell… but in fact it wasn't so bad.

All the nurse did was take a few test and ask a few question, not at all at bad as he thought it would be.

As he came out of the room he found Conner there waiting for him.

"Where did you go?" Conner asked "when I came out you'd gone"

"Sorry I went to grab a drink" Wally said before stating "that wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be"

"I know" Conner agreed.

The two of them just talk for a good while afterwards before Dinah Lance came back and said "now that all the physical exams are out of the way it's time for the training, remember this is the part where we assess your personality and attitude so show us what you're made of"

She then spilt them up into 4 groups: women's boxing, men's boxing, women's Track and Field and finally men's track and field.

Wally followed her instructions and when over to a man that introduced himself as Jay Garrick or Coach Garrick and their training session began.

Less than an hour later and Wally was absolutely exhausted, he'd been training nonstop for the past 45 minutes and done everything from planking to hip extensions.

Wally wasn't the only one who was tired out either, the other 20 or so boy's trying out for a Track and Field were also panting furiously or gulping down tons of water.

Wally looked around at everyone and reminded himself that only two of them would be getting a scholarship, and that was pretty sad.

"Take 5" Coach Garrick called out and everyone let out a sigh of relief before going their separate ways.

Wally immediately ran over to his duffel bag before ripping open an energy and guzzling it down.

Wally then found a small space before doing a quick, half-cool down as Barry said "you're having a break, why are you do more training?"

"Cause I'd rather not have my joins aching when Coach Garrick calls us back" Wally said as he touched his toes.

"Whatever you say kid" Barry said looking a bit doubtful.

Wally looker over to the boxers, to see Conner punching a punching bag in a sequence: right hook, left hook, upper cut, right hook, left hook, upper cut, it perfect sync with everyone else.

"Runners back to me" Coach Garrick shouted over the ruckus as Wally though ' _another round of hell'_

20 Russian Twists, 15 Back Extensions and 12 Stability Ball Jackknifes later a Coach Garrick finally said "ok boy, that's it for now"

All of the boys immediately fell to the floor with a large thud breathing heavily.

"Now I'm going to let you do your own cool down as I want see what you at home, however, I don't want any copying so everyone get in a circle with your back facing in" Coach Garrick said before everyone moved in a circle.

Instead of showing off Wally just decided to do his normal warm up so he started with the basic toe touch and held it for 30seconds.

Wally could feel the Coach's gaze as he moved into an Inside Thigh stretch focusing on his right leg before switching to his left.

Wally did 30 seconds of lunging on each leg before doing a few upper body stretches until he was satisfied with his cool down. He long around and realized that he was of one the last people to finish their cool down but he just shrugged it off and grabbed another drink before walking over to, the now finished, Conner.

"Any idea what's going to happen now?" Wally asked.

"Don't know they haven't said" Conner replied as they sat down on the floor in order to rest their muscles.

"So, where you from Conner?" Wally enquired.

"Metropolis, you?" Conner asked back.

"Central" Wally said.

"What made you want to be a runner, anyway?" Conner enquired

"I'm not really sure, I was just good at it I supposed and then I went to see the 2004 200m Olympic race when I was 9 and I just kinda fell in love with idea, you know" Wally said thinking back on it "what about you?"

Conner just stayed silent.

"Come on I told you mine, so you have to tell me yours" Wally insisted.

"A couple of years ago I had a really bad anger management issue" Conner said sounding very clinical "I was getting in to fights daily and my grades were slipping so my councilor suggested that I find something to channel my anger"

Wally was listening intently as Conner told his little story.

"my mum suggested boxing so I went to a few lessons and I really enjoyed it so I just didn't stop going" Conner said before finishing "Applying for this scholarship was actually my Coach's idea"

"Wow that's much better than my story" Wally commented to which Conner shrugged "you do that a lot, you know?"

"What?" Conner asked confused.

"Shrug, you keep doing it all the time" Wally exclaimed.

Before Conner could reply the speakers shout "the placement races and matchs will be commencing with in the next hour, would you please go to the billboards to find out what block you're in, I repeat please go to the billboards to find out what block you're in"

Conner and Wally temporally split up to check their separate billboards before coming back asked asking each other "what block are you in?"

"Block G, you?" Conner said.

"Block D" Wally replied.

It didn't take long for everything to be set up; the boxing rings were in the middle of the room while the running track was around the outside.

Blocks A through C in the running section went by pretty quick so it didn't take long before the speaker exclaimed "Running Block D"

Wally moved on to the track at got into his starting position before the whistle went off and he went off with in.

The race was 4 laps of the rather large gym floor so Wally started out at pretty average speed before slowly speeding up but when it came to the last lap he started sprinting like his life depended of it and when he reached the finish line he smiled… because he'd won.

Coach Garrick then told him that he had a 5 min brake before going up against the other black winner so he went back to Conner, who congratulated him before having a drink.

"Boxing Block G" the speakers boomed before for Conner's gruff "see ya"

"Running boy finalists" the speakers said 2 minutes later so Wally had to tear his eyes away from Conner's ongoing match and head back to the track.

Wally used the same tactic as last time and started off slow but when it came the time to sprint there was too many people in front of him consequently he couldn't catch up with the front runner and came in…3rd.

Wally felt like it was the end of the world.

 _'_ _This is it'_ he thought ' _I'm never going to the Olympics now'_

Wally walked back to his aunt and uncle, without even a glance at Conner's still ongoing match, before sitting down on the floor and curling his knees to his cheat before wrapping his arms round them.

"Come on Wally lets go" Barry said once everything was over and people were starting to leave.

Wally wordlessly followed his uncle out of the building before slumping in to the back seat of the car.

When they got back home Wally went straight to his room and ignore everyone for the rest of the day.

' _I'm such a failure'_

* * *

 **aww, poor Wally**

 **fav, follow & review if you want him to be happy again**

 **btw here are the parings I've got so far:**

 **BirdFlash (obivously)**

 **Supermartian (probably)**

 **Tula/Garth (yes, they will show up at some point)**

 **Roy/Kaldur (I don't know what that called)**

 **what to do think? and who should i ship with Artemis?**

 **p.s Wally will meet Richard either next chapter or chapter 4**


	3. Chapter 3

**oh my god I can't stop writing**  


 **Hi peeps**

 **i don't know what's happening to my mind but a can stop thinking about this stort**

 **at this rate this might be the story i finish first, lol**

 **btw what do you think about the parings i listed on the last page and who should i ship with artemis?**

 **now I present to you Chapter 3**

* * *

Chapter 3

"Wally breakfast is ready" Wally's cousin, Bart, said from the other side of the door.

"Leave me alone" Wally moaned in response.

"Look Wally you need to get off your back side and stop pretending that the world's ending, so you lost one race that doesn't mean you can't try again so stop moping around" Bart snapped before leaving.

Wally chose not to go down for breakfast that mourning instead deciding to go down once Barry had left and grab a snack but Iris had other ideas.

"Wally there's some food on the landing if you want some" she said just after Wally he'd the sound of Barry's car speeding out the drive way.

As soon as his aunt left Wally creeped out of his room before grabbing the bag of food that Iris had left him, which included sweets, fruit, breakfast bars and note that said "come out when you're ready, this should keep you going in the meantime"

Whilst Wally was rummaging around his snack bag Iris was down stairs watching TV when the phone rang.

"Yes, who is it?" she asked.

"My name is John Smith and I'm from the Gotham Olympic Gym. Am I taking to the guardian of Wally West" the man on the phone said

"Yes" Iris said at little glumly, not wanting to be the one to tell Wally he didn't get the scholarship.

"In that case we'd like to inform you that he has been offered at scholarship" John said.

"What?" Iris asked shocked.

"He's been offered a scholarship, we expect your email accepting or denying said scholarship with in the week" john replied.

"Thank you" Iris said breathlessly before putting the phone down.

Iris immediately went upstairs to Wally's room before finding it locked.

"Wally come out I need to talk to you" Iris said while banging on the door.

"Go away" Wally said back.

"Please Wally just come out for two minutes" Iris begged, not want to tell Wally the good news through the door.

"What is it?" Wally asked as he open the door to find Iris smiling down on him.

"You got the scholarship" Iris exclaimed happily.

"What? But I came in 3rd place" Wally said confused.

"Well you must been one of those special cases because a man just called me up saying that you got it" Iris said.

"You accepted it right?" Wally asked excitedly.

"Not yet, we're supposed to send them an email" Iris explained.

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" Wally said pulling Iris into his room and sitting he down in front of his computer where she promptly log into her email account and there in her inbox was a messaged titled "The GOG scholarship program"

Iris opened it before clicking on the link in contained which sent us to a part of The GOG site that had two choices: accept or deny.

Iris clicked on the Accept button where they then had to fill out a form until it finally went to a page that said "we expect you at the Gotham Olympic Gym no later than 1st April 2010.

"THAT'S NEXT WEEK" Wally shouted "I've got to start packing"

"Slow down" Iris said as Wally started shoving things into bags "I'll help you pack later just relax for now"

"Okay" Wally said reluctantly.

* * *

On the morning of 1st April Wally was lifting all his boxes and bags in to the boot of the car before hoping into the back seat with Bart.

Two hours later and they arrived back at the Gotham Olympic Gym before following other cars and the instructions of the coaches down the road to a giant manor.

"Man they must have a lot money to be able to close of the road like that" Barry commented as they drove through the gates.

"You get to live there" Bart exclaimed at he saw the main building "that's so crash"

"Yes I do, but you don't" Wally pointed.

"Moded" was all Bart said in reply.

The main building was extremely extravagant but that was to be expected from a property owned by Bruce Wayne. It was 2 stories high but seemed like in was towering over everything and looked like it just came out of a British fairytale.

The family of four followed everyone inside the building before taking their seats in the massive hall.

"My name is Leonardo Danvers and I am the principal of Gotham Academy" the man at the front of the room said "I am sure our aware your child has been offered a once in a life time opportunity, a chance to train at one of the country's most prestigious gym and study at the best school possible"

"We are currently sitting in the heart of the campus that you'll be living in until the end of your scholarship" Mr. Danvers said "this is the main building though it is only used for meetings and events specific for this campus"

"one the ground there is also ten houses where you'll be living and they are: Chapfield, Gregfort, Greenbow, Newcolt, Dreatmor, Claywood, Westhall, Cunningdale, Knightland, Godsmith, Richford" Danvers stated before gesturing to the large board on the right wall and saying "this board has all of your names of it as well as name of the house you'll be will staying in, however, if you don't like the house you're staying at you have 1 week to tell someone about your problem be its set it stone. Now after you've checked which house you're in one of the signs or the people outside should be able to give you I directions"

Danvers finish his speech before everyone huddled around the board. Once Wally managed to squeeze past the crowd of people we quickly found his name of the board next to "Richford house".

"Do you know what house you're in?" Iris asked when he emerged from the crowd.

"Richford" was all Wally said in return as they walked out of the building.

As soon as they realized where Richford house was Wally was extremely grateful that they brought a fold down trolley because there was no direct road there.

After following the path for a bit they came across a beautiful 3 three story house with a stone foundation, cream coloured walls and grey stone roof.

"Wow" Wally said as they walked through the front where they were greeted by a woman named Shirley Canter who introduced herself as the caretaker for Richford House.

"Wally?" said a voice for behind them.

"Conner, you're in Richford too?" Wally asked back when he saw the 6ft Caucasian to which he nodded "what a coincidence"

"Well it seems that you two are the first ones here, so you get the first pick of rooms" Shirley said.

"Sweet" Wally said before him and Conner went off to choose their rooms.

"Wally we've got to get back now, we'll leave your stuff down here, ok?" Barry called up the stairs where Wally had disappeared to.

"Ok" the 15 year old said back.

It didn't take long for the two boys to find their rooms; the biggest room, which they decided to share, on the top floor with the best view in the house.

After choosing there room the boys grabbed their things from down stairs before unpacking.

"Where are your parents anyway?" Wally asked "I didn't see them at the games either"

"There probably still at the main building questioning Danvers for their article" Conner said.

"oh" was all Wally said in return before spending the rest of the packing in silence until a someone bust into their room.

The person in question was an olive skinned girl with long thick blonde hair and dark grey eyes.

"Damn it the best room's been taken" she a said before continuing "hey boys how about being gentlemen and move out so I can have this room"

"Tss, not chance" Wally said.

"Fine be like that" the girl said, sound very stuck up, before leaving.

It didn't take long for the house to get full and Wally was very happy that he go here first or he might have been in one of those very small bedrooms on the first floor.

"Kids, dinner's ready" Shirley said from down stairs.

Wally and Conner went down stairs before sitting down at the table full of food along with three other kids including the olive skinned girl from earlier.

"Now before we eat let's get the introductions out of the way" Shirley said.

"I'm Megan Morse and play volleyball" said the amber eyed girl with shoulder-length red hair and sweet smile.

"My name is Kaldur and I'm a swimmer, it's a pleasure to meet you" the boy opposite Conner, with dark skin and short blond hair, said.

"My name is Artemis and I'm archer" and the olive skin girl from earlier.

"Wally West, sprinter extraordinaire" Wally said enthusiastically.

"Conner Kent" was all Conner said before they tucked to dinner.

Once dinner was over Shirley went over the worst part of this whole experience, the rules.

"First, now boys are allowing in the girls room, and vice versa, after 8 o'clock. Lights off at 10 o'clock. School starts at 8am and breakfast will be served at 7. Finally if you school grades drop below a C- in any subject then you will be ban from the internet, the gym and thee entertainment room. Now you have all weekend to settle in before school starts" Shirley explained.

After the rules were over and done with the 6 of them took a short tour of the house. Some of it Wally had seen before, but some of it he hadn't, such as the swimming pool, the parlour and the cinema room that had 60inch TV giant speakers.

"And finally this is the entertainment room" Shirley said as she open the door to heaven.

The room was practically a mini arcade with air hockey tables, basketball hoops, bowling alley, pool table, football table and many others which Wally couldn't see from this angle.

"This room, as well as the swimming pool, it only available after 4 o'clock on weekdays giving you 2 hour to complete your homework" Shirley said "now off to your rooms"

The weekend went pretty fast as Wally found himself in the standard Gotham Academy uniform standing in front of the giant school that money mourning.

Once he stepped inside one of the prefects guided to the hall where the rest of the scholarship kids were before headed to the sign that said "Richford House"

"Hi, my name is Richard Grayson and I be your student liaison"

* * *

 **and there you have it the start of BirdFlash**

 **please read and review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi peeps**

 **chapter 4 is here**

 **btw artemis will probably come off as a bit of a bitch in this**

 **hope you enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 4

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Megan" the bubbly girl in front of him said.

The rest of them also introduced themselves, some with a little less enthusiasm, as Richard soon knew them all as Wally, Megan, Conner, Artemis and Kaldur.

"Wel,l welcome to Gotham Academy" Richard said once introductions were over "your teachers have already been informed that you will be missing your first two lessons while I show you round"

"Two lessons? How big is this school?" Wally exclaimed.

"Very big, anywhere in particular you want to see first?" Richard asked, smiling.

"Not really" the group said,

"Well in that case, let's start with the gym, that's my favourite place" Richard said before leading the group down the hall and in to a huge PE hall.

"This is our PE hall which measures at 106 x 77m, though that wall to the drama studio opens to add more room" Richard explained.

The tour did in fact take a VERY long time, when Wally saw the picture online he thought the school was big but this was ginormous.

"And finally the heart of Gotham academy, the cafeteria… and just in time for break" Richard added when the bell went.

As students started filing into the cafeteria Wally went outside to escape the overwhelming amount of people.

"Need some fresh air, uh?" a voice said from behind him.

Wally turned around to see Richard smiling at him before saying "yeah, just a little overwhelmed"

"Well, get whelmed because otherwise this school will eat you up alive" Richard warned him.

"Will do, wait, whelmed?" Wally asked confused.

"Yeah, it's in between underwhelmed and overwhelmed" Richard said like it was obvious.

"You're strange" Wally said jokingly, in return.

"I take that as a compliment" Richard smiled.

"And where have you been" said a redhead from door way.

"Nowhere Babs" Richard said.

"Nowhere, my foot" the girl – Babs – said before turning to Wally "and who are you?"

"Wally West and who are _you?_ " Wally said flirting.

"Way out of your league but you can call be Barbra" she said.

"Oh playing hard to get" Wally said back.

"No just telling the truth" Barbra retorted.

"Come on Babs, stop messing with the new kid" Richard cut in.

Suddenly the bell rung, cutting off whatever Barbra was going to say next.

"Aaaand that's the end of break, I'll see to in science, ok" Richard said to Barbra before going back into the cafeteria finding the rest of the group.

Richard then led them to room S1, which was science, before saying to the teacher "Mr. Chetwood, these are our new students"

"Ah, yes well go find a seat" the teacher said gesturing to the many empty seats.

"So what have we got after this?" Wally whispered to Richard who he decided to sit next to.

"PE, basketball to be precise" Richard whispered back.

"Cool, you any good?" Wally asked as he wrote down the chemical equation for Carbon tetrachloride.

"Pretty good, I'm on the school team" Richard explained.

"Alright, no need to boast" Wally joked.

Richard smiled and said "are you joining the track team?"

Wally nodded "yeah if they'll have me, wait, how did you know?"

"I saw you at the scholarship event" Richard illuminated.

"Oh, what were you doing there anyway? Wasn't it a school day?" Wally inquired.

"Had a tornement the next day so they gave me a day off to get in some extra practice" Richard said.

"How did you do?" Wally asked intrigued.

"2nd place" Richard answered.

"Nice" Wally said.

"You been to any races?" Richard asked back.

"A few local ones nothing really big" Wally muttered a little bit embarrassed.

"And that's it for today" Mr. Chetwood said snapping the boys out of their conversation "I expect five pages about an element of your choice by the end of the week"

"Man that was quick" Wally said.

"Yeah his classes tend to go by pretty quickly" Richard agreed.

They then went to the changing rooms outside the sports hall before changing into the black, white, and red PE kit of Gotham Academy.

They spent most of the lesson play games while the girls played badminton on the other side of the hall.

Wally was fascinated with Richard as he glided down the pitch and scored a 3-pointer.

Despite Richard's small size no one could put up a good defence against him and ever if they he always managed to get pass it.

"I can see why you made the team" Wally complimented as the two headed back to the changing rooms.

"Yeah, me and my dad play all the time so I guess I just got pretty good at it" Richard said.

"Well, however, you did it was good" Wally said as they got changed.

"What have we got next?" Megan asked when they met up again.

"Lunch first, then maths" Richard answered as they walked back the cafeteria and lined up for food.

"Shit, where are we going to sit?" Artemis cursed when she was how packed the hall was.

"You could always sit with me" Richard suggested.

"Thanks rich kid but I can find my own table" she retorted sarcastically.

"Well, I'd like to take you up on that offer if you don't mind" Kaldur said ignoring Artemis.

The rest of the group agreed until it was only Artemis that wasn't on board with it.

"Fine be like that" she huffed before walking away as Richard called after he "good luck finding a table"

"She won't find one the tables in this place get filled up in a matter of seconds" Richard said to the group before leading them to a table at the back of the room.

"I foresaw you bringing them along so I got a few extra seats and trust me it wasn't easy" Barbra said as they sat.

"Foresaw it in your crystal ball, did you?" Richard joked.

"Exactly" Barbra deadpanned.

"Well maybe you could use that crystal ball to help me with my English exam" Richard suggested before introducing her to the rest of the group and vice versa.

"So what sports are you guys taking? You are here on the gym scholarship right?" Barbra asked.

"Yeah, I'm a sprinter, Megan dose volleyball, Kaldur swims and Conner's a boxer" Wally said.

"Cool, I do rhythmic gymnastics" Barbra said.

"So how long have you and Richard been a couple? You're very sweet together" Megan swooned.

Barbra and Richard looked at each other before brusting out laughing.

"Me and Babs together, now that just sounds weird" Richard gasped out through his laughter.

"Yeah, that would never happen" Barbra agreed.

"Why not?" Megan asked confused.

"First of all I'm gay, second we're childhood friends so it would seem weird any way and lastly Barbra is determined to stay single until she gets to the Olympics, which everyone thinks is strange" Richard explained.

"Hey, it's not strange, I just don't want any distractions" Barbra explained.

The bell rang once again, cutting of the bizarre conversation, and the group, including Barbra, headed to their maths lesson.

"Damn it" Wally said about five minutes into the lesson.

"What?" Richard asked.

"I don't get this" Wally said gesturing to the complicated algorithm on his work sheet.

"Oh it's not that hard" Richard said before talking him through algorithm.

"Thanks dude, I'm rubbish at maths, I'm barely scraping a C-" Wally explained.

"Yeah I know what that's like" Richard mused.

"What do you mean?" Wally asked.

"I'm in the same situation with literature" Richard said "English isn't my first language so I find it really complicated."

"It's not? What is then?" Wally asked intrigued.

"Romanian" Richard answered.

"Sweet, I can't speak another language besides a little bit of French" Wally asked before having an idea "hey, how about you help me with maths and I'll help you with English"

"Really, are you sure? I don't want take up your free time" Richard said.

"Nonsense" Wally said "I need help with maths and you need help English so we'll be doing each other a favour"

"Ok, when do you want to do it?" Richard asked smiling.

"Dunno, when's best for you?" Wally asked back.

"Well, you're going to the gym today, right?" Wally nodded "then you're probably going to feel dead tomorrow, so how about the day after, on Wednesday"

"Ok" Wally agreed.

Once the bell for the end of school Richard walked to the car park before slipping into his limousine.

"Afternoon, Alfred" Richard greeted.

"Likewise Master Richard" the butler said before driving off "so where will it be to day; home or straight to the gym?"

"Home, I haven't got my kit" Richard answered.

"Very well" Alfred said.

Once the pulled up to the manor Richard ran up to his room and grabbed his kit before running back to the car again.

"So how was school, Master Richard?" Alfred asked.

"Good, I spent most of the time showing around the new kids so it wasn't completely boring" Richard said as the gym came into view.

"Any idea when I should pick you up?" Alfred asked.

"Not sure, I'll call you ok?" Richard shouted as he ran into the giant building.

"Well, look who it is Mr. spoiled brat himself" Artemis spat as he walked through the door.

"It's a pleasure to see you again bitch face" Richard said back sweetly before walking straight past her bumping into her on the way.

"Hey the coaches said we have to stay down here" Artemis said when Richard started walking toward the elevator.

"No they told _you_ to stay here I, however, am a member therefore I don't have to" Richard said.

"fine" Artemis shouted after him.

* * *

 **wow after that i might just keep artemis sad and single lol**

 **hope you liked it**

 **btw richard will be calling bruce dad in this because i think that if he didn't have his I-am-batman-anyone-who-get-close-to-me-it-going-to-get-hurt complex then thats where there relationship would be like**

 **if this works then it shoud send you to pictures of the house, logos and kits:**

 **h**

 **t**

 **t**

 **p**

 **:**

 **/**

 **/**

 **s**

 **1**

 **3**

 **1**

 **4**

 **.**

 **p**

 **h**

 **o**

 **t**

 **o**

 **b**

 **u**

 **c**

 **k**

 **e**

 **t**

 **.**

 **c**

 **o**

 **m**

 **/**

 **u**

 **s**

 **e**

 **r**

 **/**

 **A**

 **n**

 **i**

 **m**

 **e**

 **m**

 **a**

 **s**

 **t**

 **e**

 **r**

 **1**

 **2**

 **0**

 **/**

 **l**

 **i**

 **b**

 **r**

 **a**

 **r**

 **y**

 **/**

 **O**

 **l**

 **y**

 **m**

 **p**

 **i**

 **c**

 **%**

 **2**

 **0**

 **L**

 **o**

 **v**

 **e**

 **?**

 **s**

 **o**

 **r**

 **t**

 **3**

 **p**

 **a**

 **g**

 **e**

 **1**

 **(take out spaces)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi peeps,**

 **i was going to update this yesterday but i had some internet trouble**

 **so hey it is chapter 5**

 **hope you enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 5

Two days later and the pair were leaving the school for their study session.

"So where is house your anyway?" Wally asked.

"Sort of on the outskirts of Gotham but not really far away from everything" Richard said as the limo pulled into view.

"And here's our ride" Richard said,

"A limo, seriously? That so sweet" Wally said excitedly as the hoped in the back seat.

"Hey, Alfred" Richard greeted.

"Good afternoon master Richard" he greeted before continuing "I take it this master Wallace?"

"You don't have to call me that you know" Wally said awkwardly.

"Don't bother trying to get him to call you anything else, it'll never happen" Richard told him.

"Dude, your house is giant" Wally exclaimed as Alfred parked the car.

"Yeah, I got lost a few times when I was younger" Richard agreed before leading Wally to his room.

"And this is the pièce de résistance, my room" Richard exaggerated as open the door to the luxury suite.

"Wow" Wally said, blown away.

"So what do you want to do first: maths or literature?" Richard asked as he grabbed various folders off the shelves.

"Uh, how about maths first?" Wally suggested still looking around the room.

"Ok" Richard sad before jumping on the bed.

Wally spent the next few minutes looking around the room before Richard snapped him out of his daze "uh, hello, are you going to join me or what?"

"Oh, uh, yeah, sorry" Wally said before sit down next to him.

"Uh, I need break" Wally moaned 100 questions and half an hour later.

"Agreed" Richard said collapsing on his be.

"Yo, have you got any food?" Wally asked.

"Yeah two secs I'll go get some" Richard said as he left.

"So this is where you've been hiding" voice said as he walked into kitchen

"Don't sneak up on me like that, seriously anyone would think you're a ninja" Richard snapped once he realized who it was.

"Maybe I am" Bruce joked "what are you doing in here anyway?"

"Getting some snacks for me and Wally" Richard answered.

"Wally and me" Bruce corrected.

"Fine I'm getting some snacks for _Wally and me_ " Richard stressed.

"You like him don't you" Bruce stated

"w-what?" Richard stuttered.

"Wally, you like Wall?" Bruce repeated.

"Yeah as a friend" Richard agreed, however, Bruce just raised his eyebrow in an Alfred like manner.

"Ok, maybe a little bit more than that" Richard revised but Bruce still kept his eyebrow raised "ok fine I like Wally, so what, it's not like anything is going to happen"

"Has he said that?" Bruce asked as he sipped his coffee that seemed to come out of nowhere.

"What?" Richard asked confused.

"Has Wally specifically said that nothing is going to happen between you?" Bruce clarified

"Well, no but-"

"Then you can't say for certain that nothing's going to happen between you" Bruce explained.

"What are you saying?" Richard asked.

Bruce walked over to his son and put his hands on his shoulders before continuing "I'm saying that, until you know 100% then go for it"

"Yeah, maybe" Richard said before slipping out of Bruce's grip and out of the room with a bag of snacks.

"Kids" was all Bruce said before also leaving the kitchen.

"What took you so long?" Wally asked when he got back to his room.

"Sorry I was talking to my dad" Richard apologised as he sat back down on the bed.

"Its fine, now fork over the snacks" Wally insisted before Richard handed him the bag.

Less than five minutes later and the bag was completely empty, besides a few sweet wrappers, as practically all the snacks had been inhaled by Wally.

"Ready to start on literature?" Wally asked

"Uh, don't remind me" Richard complained as they started to next round against the evil demon of school work.

6:00am the next day Richard hopped out of bed and started his usual routine. He changed into his blue and white nylon t-shirt along with his white spandex bottoms before heading to his personal gym.

He did a quick warm up before slipping on his wrist bands and grips and covering his hands in chalk.

Richard jumped on to the horizontal bar before starting off with a fairly simple routine before gradually increasing the difficulty until he was doing one skill after the other, after the other, however, when it came to the dismount he faltered and fell on the fall.

"Damn it" he shouted as he slammed his hands on the mat.

He then looked at the clock which read 7:01am before walking into to the adjoining bathroom and having a quick shower.

He then slipped on his school uniform which had already been ironed and hung up on the bathroom door by Alfred, as he had already memorized his charge's mourning routine.

After changing he had breakfast, grabbed his bag before hoping into his limo and drove to school.

Once arriving Barbra greeted him with a big smile like always before they walked to the cafeteria just like they did every day.

"What's up with you?" Barbra asked as they walked into the building.

"What do you mean?" Richard asked confused, not realising that this was the first time since yesterday morning that he'd given her his full attention.

"You've been acting really distant and just all-round strange" Barbra explained.

"You know me I'm always strange" Richard laughed.

"Hilarious, now are you going to tell me what's wrong?" Barbra asked.

"What? Nothing's wrong" Richard chuckled nervously.

"Don't lie to me, I've known you since we were kids, the only person who knows you better is Roy, now what's wrong?" Barbra snapped.

"I think I understand your reasoning when said that you don't want a boyfriend because of distractions" Richard sighed.

"Aww, has Richie got a crush" Barbra taunted playful.

"Shut up" Richard said back blushing slightly.

"Come who is it? Is it one of those new kids you've been showing around?" Barbra asked as Richard averted his gaze "oh, it is, isn't it?"

"Shut up" Richard said yet again, his blush becoming a little deeper.

"So is it Wally, Kaldur or Conner?" Barbra asked.

"Shut up" Richard said weakly.

"Come on tell me" Barbra pleaded.

"You promise not to tell anyone?" Richard asked.

"Promise" Barbra agreed.

"Wally" Richard said simply.

"Ha, I knew it" Barbra said.

"Hey, Richard" Wally said as he ran to towards them.

"Not a word" Richard told Barbra quickly before going over to greet his unknowing crush.

"Not a word" Barbra repeated before joining the two boys.

* * *

 **so barbra and bruce are catching on**

 **btw there probably wont be any romancy stuff from Wally POV for a while because he's in denial**

 **hope you liked it though**

 **oh and roy, tula, garth and maybe lagaan will be showing up soon is there anyone else you want me to inclued?**

 **please review, fav and follow**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi, peeps this is me AngelOfChaos,**

 **no i haven't died**

 **the reason for my disappearance is, of course, the bane of all childhoods**

 **SCHOOL, DUN DUN DUUUUN**

 **basically i've been stressed out with picking my options so i haven't be able to update**

 **SORRY**

 **so without futher delay**

 **here is chapter 6  
**

* * *

Chapter 6

It was now Saturday, 7:00am to be precise, and what were Wally and Richard doing that weekend mourning? Maybe could be sleeping in like regular teenagers but no they were at the gym training.

"So how did you enjoy your first week at Gotham?" Richard asked as they went through the complex obstacle course.

"It was good, I miss my folks like crazy though" Wally said as they crawled under the ropes.

Richard and Wally ran the last stretch of the course before hitting the big red buttons stopping their respective timers.

"How regularly do you do this?" Wally asked panting as they moved to the next workstation: weightlifting.

"The full thing we do about once a month but we do individual workstations one a week" Richard answered as they walked into the weightlifting room.

Wally groaned before saying "how do you survive?"

"It's simple" Richard said "you don't"

Wally just groaned again before their instructor went over the safety issues, how to properly hold each of the weights and how to use all the equipment.

"How… are you doing that?" Wally asked bewildered when he saw how much Richard was lifting on the chest press.

"Biceps and triceps are two of the main muscles used when doing horizontal bar so that's strengthened them but I bet you could to better on the leg press with all the running you do" Richard explained.

"I doubt it" Wally said as they moved on to the next piece of equipment.

"Don't be so negative" Richard advised as Wally picked up one of the smaller weights.

"That's it I'm officially dead" Wally exclaimed once they'd finished all of the workshops and about where about to go home for the day.

"Me to" Richard agreed "hey, do you want to come over?"

"Now?" Richard nodded "sorry, man, but me and my friends were go to have a movie night"

"They can come two, and I guarantee I've got every move you could ever want" Richard persuade.

"Okay, I'll asked" Wally said before going over to Megan, Kaldur and Conner and come back with the three of them in toe.

The 5 of them then spend the rest of the evening watching movies and eating sweets.

* * *

 **i'M REALLY SORRY**

 **i know that was really short but i'm planing a much longer chapter next time**

 **I PROMISE i'll update as soon as humanly possible**

I


End file.
